I Want You
by realornotreal22
Summary: This story begins with a different take on how Booth and Bones get together and their relationship from then on. Parker appears often because I don't think we see enough of him on the show.
1. Safe

Authors note: Okay, so this is my first "Bones" fic…so, I hope you like it. I just had this thought in my head, so I thought I would write it down and see the reaction. I would really appreciate reviews! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones" or the characters. Yadda yadda. All right, on with the story.

"You slept with Cam?! Dr. Saroyan?! My boss?!"

Temperance Brennan stormed into her office yelling at her partner, Seeley Booth who was hopelessly attempting to have his side heard.

"It just happen—Brennan cut him off with a piercing glare.

"It just happened?! How do you just _happen _to have sex with a person?!" She said dangerously.

"Look, you said it yourself. There are times where you just have to have sex and Cam just happened to be there. We aren't in a relationship, I don't love her, it was just _sex._" Booth did all he could to explain to his partner, the woman he had come to care about more than anyone, how much it meant nothing to him.

"Do not try to blame this on the conversation I had with you last week. And _you_ said it yourself that you can't just have sex with someone." Temperance said, turning away from Booth and typing frantically at her computer.

"Yeah, okay, I might have said that, but Temp— Brennan cut him off again.

"Look, Booth, I don't want to talk about this right now or at all for that matter, but we have work to do. So, go and do yours and I will do mine." She said, turning back to her computer and ignoring the stupefied man leaning over her desk.

"Okay, fine." He walked out without saying another word and almost ran into Angela who was just about to enter Tempe's office.

"Shit, sorry Angela." He bent down and picked up her drawing pad that she dropped.

"It's fine. Are you all right?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I gotta go. Work, you know." Booth said, handing her the pad and walking back down the hall.

Angela walked into the office to find Temperance quietly crying at her computer.

"Oh, sweetie." Angela walked behind the desk to give her friend a hug.

She glanced up and quickly whipped her tears off with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine Ange." Tempe looked up at her friend from across her desk.

"Sweetie, it didn't mean anything. He doesn't love Cam. It was just sex, like he said. The release of hormones. It doesn't mean anything." Angela tried to reassure her.

"I don't care about Booth and his sex life. I just—I don't care." She said.

"Bren, if you don't care, then why are you crying?" Ang asked gently.

"I-I don't know Ang. I don't know." She said in between sniffles.

"Sweetie, face it. You love Booth. You are crazy in love with Seeley Booth." Angela said.

"No, I'm not! I mean, sure I just might be "attracted" to him, but I am definitely NOT in love with him!" Temperance reasoned.

"Look, Sweetie, I know that you're upset right now, but you have to know that you love him. You have for a long time." Angela said.

"Okay, Ange." Temperance said.

"Why do you think you're so upset then?" Angela said.

"I just think that Booth is being stupid having sex with all of his ex's. That's why I'm upset. He's my partner and friend. That's all." Tempe said.

"Okay, sweetie, but you really should think about what I said." Ange said, walking out the door.

Temperance sighed and tried to immerse herself in the immense pile of work that had gathered over the last few days. She groaned in frustration. _Damn Angela and her reasoning's. Damn Booth and his sex life. Damn him and his cute smile. His stupid remarks. His bemused expression at the proper terminology we use. Damn Booth all together. _Temperance groaned again and fell back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. _I do love him. Damn them! _

"Ange is right. How can she be right?" Temperance mumbled to the drywall.

"Angela's always right. I would think that you knew that already."

Temperance sat straight up in her chair and returned to her computer at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here Booth?" She said in a cold voice.

Booth sighed, hating her tone.

"I have to talk to you." He said quietly yet sternly.

"You are talking to me." Tempe said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Bones, it didn't mean anything, okay?" Booth tried yet again.

"That's fine Booth, I don't care. Your personal relationships are none of my business." Temperance said, without looking up from her screen.

"Apparently they are if you're going to get mad at me and I am going to feel guilty and try to find an excuse for my behavior." Booth said.

"I over reacted. I was just incredibly surprised that you would pick Cam, of all people in this world, to fulfill your sexual temptations with." Temperance said.

"And what do you care anyway? It doesn't make a difference how I feel or why." "Yes, it does! Why do you think I'm explaining myself to you?? I honestly care what you think or I wouldn't even bother." Booth shook his head. "Look, I care…I really do…You're not only my partner, but you are my friend. And, I'm sorry."

Temperance finally looked up from her computer screen and stared at the unsure Agent standing in front of her.

"Booth, it's none of my business. I was invading your privacy and getting angry at you for something that I shouldn't know about in the first place." Temperance said.

"Yes, it is. I don't wanna hurt you…I've never wanted to hurt you…I just wanna protect you and keep you safe. Why do you think I didn't tell you myself? I knew it would hurt you…I've done everything that I can to protect you from everyone else, but I didn't think to protect you from me…and I'm sorry…so sorry…" Booth sat down in the chair opposite Temperance and covered his face with his hands. Temperance got up from her chair and walked around her desk. She stopped in front of Seeley and sat on the edge of her desk.

"You _have _kept me safe. You've saved my life more than once." She said.

"Yeah, well, you've saved mine too." Booth said.

Temperance sighed and sat back behind her computer.

"It doesn't matter; we're done with the whole Cam thing. It's your life, your choices. I have nothing to do with them." Temperance said indifferently.

"What do you mean 'We're done'? Does that mean its fine, you forgive me, and everything is going to go back to normal? Or just that you don't care and you're through with me?" Booth asked, standing up and leaning over her desk.

"How about neither?" Bones asked, still working on the files piling her desk.

"Damn it, Bones! Why do you think I want you to forgive me and just let everything go back to normal??" Booth asked, getting frustrated.

"Because we work so closely together and awkward tension wouldn't exactly help solve our cases?" Bones asked, glancing at Booth.

"No, Bones, because you're not just a friend to me, you're more than that and I wouldn't be able to live without you and I wouldn't be able to live with you being upset with me…" Booth trailed off.

"I'm not upset with you…I would just prefer that you fulfill your sexual desires with someone, anyone, other than Cam…" Temperance said, reaching out to hold his hand. Seeley looked up, surprised that she used any intimate contact with him.

"If you're referring to yourself, you should know that you are the only person where it can't _just _be sex…" Booth said, glancing up at her.

Temperance's eyes widened in surprise and then squinted in mock confusion.

"All right, so it's been a long time…It was bound to come out sooner or later." Booth said, sighing.

Temperance gave him a look of confusion mixed with suspicion.

"Look, Bones…When I first met you…I thought 'Damn, how can a squint be so beautiful??' And for awhile, that's all it was, physical attraction. And I have to admit, it took me some time to understand your 'anthropologic language' which, by the way, I still don't understand most of the time, but the attraction never faded when your personality grew. If anything it turned into something more even quicker. Now, I love everything about you; your laugh, your smile, your personality, your looks…everything and I know that it isn't just a physical attraction now. I know that it's something more and as much as I have loved being your friend, I want something more. I want you, Bones. I want to be able to hold you whenever, I want to be able to kiss you, to take you out, I just—I wanna be with you." In the middle of his speech, Booth had looked down at the carpet and he finally glanced up at Temperance, sitting on the edge of her desk with a blank expression on her face. She stared at him, at a loss for words. Booth gave her a questioning look and she shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"You're crazy. Booth, do you know how damaging this can be to our work? Our friendship? Booth…this can't be good." Temperance said.

"You can't possibly tell me you don't feel the same way." Booth said, giving her a look of suspicion and disbelief.

Temperance sighed and walked over to the couch, creating distance.

"I didn't say that." She said, sitting down and rolling her eyes.

Booth laughed at the cute expression on her face.

"Then how come it won't work? You don't even want to try?" Booth asked.

"I didn't say that either." She said, contemplating her reasoning for saying no.

_It really would affect our work…_No it won't, not if you two are professional while working. And it's you and Booth; you know you will be. _But it could get so complicated…_But, think of how great it will be, you and Booth.

"So, what are you saying?" Seeley asked.

"I dunno…" Tempe shook her head. "Do you really care about me _that _much?? Are you really ready to risk _everything_??"

Booth smiled. "I've had you as a partner and it's been great, I've had you as a friend and it's been incredible. It's all gotten better, so why not take it up a notch?"

Temperance smiled. "Who am I kidding? I wouldn't have been able to go on much longer as friends anyway."

Booth got up and walked over to the couch. Without thinking, he immediately swooped down and caught her lips with his. Surprised, she hesitated before wrapping her arms around his neck and falling into the passion of the kiss.

I hope you liked it! And please please please review! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!


	2. What?

Author's note: Okay, so here's another chapter…this one has a small mention of Angela and Hodgins' relationship. I plan to write more about them if this chapter gets the same reaction as the first chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed! I really love it! Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but that would be cool if I did…haha

"Hey Brenn, you wanna go out tonight??? You know, have a girls night?"

Angela Montenegro, Temperance Brennens' best friend, walked into her office and plopped down on the couch. Tempe looked up from her bag which she happened to be packing when Angela burst in her office. _Thank god Seeley left earlier, Ange would have flipped if she walked in on us…_

"Brenn! Are you even listening to me?" Angela got up from the couch and walked over to Temperance who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm listening to you! And I'm sorry, but I can't. I have plans tonight." Tempe said, picking up a few things and placing them in her bag.

"Sitting on your couch and working all night, does _not _count as plans." Angela said, shaking the hair out of her face.

"Those are _not _my plans." Tempe said, picking up her bag and walking out the door. She knew Angela had trailed after her by the cacophony of her heels against the tiled floor.

"And why do you care anyhow? Why aren't you going out with Hodgens'?" Tempe asked, giving her a look.

"He has a family thing tonight and I refused to go with him." Angela said.

"Why did you refuse to go with him?" Tempe asked, trying to get her off of the subject of her and Booth.

"Because we haven't been dating very long and I'm not really ready to meet his parents." Angela said, indifferently. "So, do you _really _have a date tonight?"

Tempe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine Ange, I'll level with you…I do have a real date tonight. With a guy I've been seeing for a month now. Okay? Now, can I go so I am not late?"

"Omg! Does Booth know?!" Angela asked.

Tempe shook her head. "Funny how you come to that conclusion before all others."

"Does he?" Angela asked.

"Yes! We talked about it." Tempe said.

"OMG! When?" Angela practically screamed.

"A month ago!" Tempe said, getting frustrated.

"Wow…They must be keeping it under wraps…" Angela said, trailing off.

"I don't know what that means." Temperance said.

"Booth and Cam. They must be keeping it quiet because I haven't heard anything about them lately…" Angela said.

"What makes you think that Booth is sleeping with Cam?" Tempe asked, completely oblivious to Angela's point.

"The woman he loves is seeing another guy…He should be going crazy with jealousy, sleeping with Cam…NO! Wait! Rebecca! I bet you he's sleeping with Rebecca!" Angela shrieked.

Tempe burst out laughing and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"You have a very inventive imagination, Ange. But, I gotta go if I am gonna be on time." Temperance said, giving her a small hug and walking out.

"Tempe!" Angela yelled at her back.

"Bye Ange, have a nice night." Temperance called back with out turning around.

Angela walked back toward the office, while Temperance continued on and out the door. She sighed when she heard her phone ring, knowing that it was Booth. She smiled and reached for her phone. She flipped it open and placed it on her ear.

"Brennen."

"Bones, where are you? If you're still at work, you're in trouble." Booths' soft tones rang through the phone and into her ear.

"I'm in the parking lot now. There was a small detour…" Tempe sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Angela cornered me…" She said.

"It's 7 o'clock. You were supposed to be gone by 6: 30. How long did you talk to Angela?" Booth asked.

"5 minutes…" Tempe trailed off innocently.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I can't believe that you worked on that case even after I left. I knew I shoulda stayed." Booth cursed himself silently.

"You had to go and pick up Parker. I _can _take care of myself, Seeley. I won't be late. I'll be ready by 7:30 like you asked." Tempe said.

"You promise?" Seeley asked suspiciously.

"I promise." Temperance said flirtatiously.

"You better keep that promise…Or you'll regret it." He said flirting.

"Will I? What exactly will you do?" Temperance said, continuing with the game.

"Oh, you don't wanna know. It's too terrible to even describe…" Booth said.

"Aw, all right. Well, I am now home and I have only 25 minutes to get ready, so you better let me or you will force me to have to break my promise…" Tempe trailed off.

"All right…just because I'd rather you be okay…I'll let you get ready then…" Booth said, trying to hide the smile in his voice.

"Okay, then. Bye." Tempe said, trying to hide hers too.

"I should go anyway…Parker's throwing a fit." Seeley said.

"Why? What'd you do?" Tempe asked.

"Nothing, he's playing. He's gonna hurt himself, I gotta go. I'll see you at 7:30! You better be ready!" Booth warned.

"I will! Go get Parker!" She said.

"All right, bye." He said.

"Bye." She laughed.

"Shit!"

Temperance cursed as she tripped over the hair dryer cord in the bathroom as she rushed to retrieve her ringing cell in the living room.

"H-hello." She said into the phone, out of breath.

"Tempe, you okay?" Booth asked evident concern in his voice.

Tempe laughed and smiled "Yeah, I'm okay. I was running out of the bathroom to get my phone."

"Okay, well, don't hurt yourself. You can always call the person back." Booth laughed.

"Oh yeah, right! If I didn't answer, you would have gotten overly excited and frightened and you would have overreacted by more than just a little." Tempe said.

"Yeah, probably…but, if you called back, then I wouldn't." Booth said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Tempe laughed.

"So, are you almost ready? I'm dropping Parker off with Rebecca right now." Booth said.

"As a matter of fact, I _am _ready!" Tempe rubbed in his face.

"Wow, does that mean that Temperance Brennen is _actually _ready??? In 25 minutes?! That's gotta be a world record!" Seeley whistled.

"Shut up, Seeley Booth." Temperance laughed. "Why don't you pay attention to your driving?"

"Hey, I am paying attention." Seeley said.

"You know, it's a known fact that men have extreme trouble with multi tasking. It's a statistical fact." She said in her anthropology voice.

"Well, then I guess it's going to be on your head if I get into an accident." Booth said.

"Hey, shut up. It would be all your fault." Tempe said.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to go. I'm pulling up at Rebecca's. I'll be there in 15, okay?" Booth said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Tempe closed her phone and set it back on the coffee table. She then went to clean up the mess she had made in the bathroom. She groaned in frustration as her phone rang again.

She turned around and made her way back to the coffee table.

"Hello."

"Hey Brenn, out on your hot date yet?" Angela asked.

"No, he's coming to pick me up now." Tempe said.

"Oh, really? So, what's he look like? Do I know him?" Angela asked.

"He's tall, muscular, and incredibly smug." Tempe said, thinking of Booth.

"Are you sure he hasn't met Booth before? Because he sounds an _awful _lot like him." Ange said.

"Mmm hmm." Tempe said, trying to fight back the laughter.

"Ahh!" Tempe shrieked, as someone wrapped their arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"What'd I tell you about locking your door? I coulda been a hard criminal coming to rape you." Booth said.

"Damn it, Booth! You scared the shit outta me!" Tempe shrieked, turning around to face him.

"I told ya to lock your door." Seeley said, giving her a sly look.

"Oh, so is that supposed to be a lesson now?" She asked, giving him a look of attitude.

"No, but that could be arranged." Booth said, leaning down to kiss her.

"OMG! BRENNEN!!!!" Angela shouted from the other end of the phone line.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot that Angela is on the phone…" Tempe said, placing the phone back to her ear.

Booth began laughing and released Temperance from his embrace. He plopped onto the couch, laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Seeley! Even though I'm dating you, you never cease to annoy me." Tempe said, shaking her head.

Seeley flashed his charm smile and shrugged. Tempe couldn't help but smile.

"Temperance! You forget that your best friend is on the line!" Angela shrieked.

"What's your point, Ange? You've already heard everything anyway. What could I possibly say to make it worse?" Tempe said.

"Booth! You and Booth! I can't believe it! A whole month! And I knew NOTHING! You have gotten so much better at hiding things! OMG!" Angela was ecstatic.

"She's flipping out. Just like I told you she would." Tempe whispered to Booth as she covered the phone with her hand.

Booth began laughing again, but stopped himself when he saw the time.

"Bones, reservations in 15 minutes."

"I know." She mouthed.

"Wrap it up." He mouthed back.

"I don't know what that means." She mouthed to him.

He laughed and spoke. "Tell her you gotta go and you'll talk about it later."

Tempe laughed at the notion. "Hey, Ange I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. I love you and I will talk to you later! Bye Ange!"

"Damn you, Brenn! Bye!"

Tempe hung up the phone and dropped it in her purse.

"Booth, don't even try me, I am _not _in the mood." She warned him.

Booth gave her a small smile and walked over to her. He placed both hands on her face and slid them down to her arms.

"Hey, you know my views on this. I know this is going to last, so they'll know about us eventually. That's the only reason it doesn't bother me that Angela knows. It's okay to let people know, all right?" Booth said, gently rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, all right. We should go. We'll be late." Tempe said, brushing her lips against his and walking into her bedroom to slip on her heals.

Booth sighed as he watched her walk away.

"Damn…" He whispered aloud.

"How many times have I told you _not _to do that?" Tempe said, reappearing in the living room.

"D-do what?" Seeley stuttered.

"You're a horrible liar." Tempe said, fastening the gold bracelet on her wrist.

"As are you…" Booth said, watching her.

"Thank you, I know. Will you clip this on for me?" Tempe asked as she turned her back to him and handed him the necklace. She moved her hair out of the way as he clasped the chain together. He dropped the chain and ran his hands down her back. She shivered as she let the clump of wavy hair fall down onto her shoulders.

"There you go." Booth said into her ear.

Tempe sighed "Thank you."

" Mmm hmm, we really gotta go."

"Mmm Kay…Lets go." Tempe grabbed her keys and led the way out.

"Did I, by any chance, tell you how gorgeous you look?" Booth asked Tempe from across the two seated dinner table at a small, yet classy restaurant near the Jeffersonian.

"No, but you did express how hot I looked by staring at my ass and softly whispering 'wow'." Tempe said, barely able to contain her laughter.

"I am a man, okay? Is it my fault I am tempted to look at my girlfriends behind when she's wearing a gorgeous dress that defines her figure magnificently?" Booth said.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" She asked.

"No, Bones, it's a compliment." Booth said.

"I can't believe that you _still _call me Bones, even after a month of dating." Tempe said, shaking her head.

"It's one of your many nicknames that I will _never _give up." He said in between bites.

"You're lucky I like you or you would've been gone a long time ago." Tempe said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I vowed to get on your good side when I first met you." He said, taking her hand in his.

"I have no idea how you did." She gave him a suspicious look.

"Neither do I…" He said, stroking her hand and giving her his charm smile.

"Yeah you do. You have always known this was going to happen eventually. I only just figured it out a month ago." Tempe said.

"That's what Angela was right about…" Booth said, understanding. "And I thought you were just talking about a case or something."

"No…for once, no. After you left my office that night, Angela came in." Tempe said.

"Yeah, I know. I almost knocked her over." Booth added.

"Good to know. I was—she could tell I was upset and she kept insisting that I was in love with you and that you were in love with me…" Brennen said.

"Yeah, like I said before, Angela's always right." Booth said, kissing her.

"Yeah, I know…" Tempe said, glancing downward. A stray strand of wavy hair fell in front of her face. Booth reached up and tenderly tucked it behind her ear.

"I don't know how we lasted so long as just friends…" Booth said, shaking his head. "There were so many torturous moments where I just wanted to grab you and kiss you. It bugged the shit outta me."

Temperance burst out laughing, receiving many glares from couples in adjacent tables. She bit her lip and leaned forward so only Seeley could hear.

"It bugged the shit outta me too. I might _act _oblivious when it comes to relationships…but, I'm not." She said smiling sweetly.

"Mmm hmm, yeah, I knew you weren't." They both laughed.

"You finished?" Booth asked. Temperance nodded and they stood, Booth leaving the money on the table.

He held her hand as they walked toward the car and Booth opened the door for her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Tempe laughed.

"You're quite welcome, m'lady." Booth laughed with her as they drove off.

Again, he held her hand as they walked to her front door. They stopped at the front stoop, as she dug in her purse for the keys. Once she found them, she looked up at Booth who was watching her actions intently.

"Well, I had fun tonight." Booth said, brushing the hair from her face.

"Yeah, me too." She looked into his deep dark eyes and smiled.

As he leaned down to kiss her goodnight, his cell rang. Booth sighed in disgust.

"Booth."

"Seeley?" The voice said.

"Yeah…Rebecca?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shaking his head at Temperance who gave him a concerned look.

"Seeley, I need to drop Parker off…" She trailed off.

"Okay, I mean I just dropped him off a few hours ago, but you can drop him back off if you have something to do." He said, relieved that everything was okay.

"No, Seeley, I mean…for good. I'm gonna drop him off to live with you. I can't take care of him anymore…He's all yours now." She said, sadly.

Seeley's jaw dropped in shock. Temperance's face formed a look of concern.

Seeley expressed his 'what?' in a galvanized tone of voice, while Temperance expressed hers in concern and curiosity.

"What?"

Shall I continue? Please review! Thank you to all those who reviewed before! D


	3. He's gonna be okay

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! And thank you to all those who reviewed! I got more than last chapter! Yay! Lol. Thanks again!

"Rebecca…what? Why? I don't understand." Seeley said, bemused.

"I can't…do this anymore…I just—I need you to take him." Rebecca gasped through sniffles and tears.

"What? I don't—this doesn't make any sense, Rebecca…You've threatened to take him away from me more than once and now you're just gonna drop him off?! What the hell?! If you couldn't take care of him before, then why didn't you let me have him?! Why did you spend four years only letting me see him every other weekend?! You know I can take care of him! You've always known that! Why now?! What's changed?!" Seeley yelled into the phone. Tempe glanced around at her neighbors' lights turning on and the heads poking out to look at her exasperated boyfriend yelling on her front porch. She grabbed Seeley's hand and dragged him into the house.

"What's changed is that _now _I don't have any money, Seeley! I lost the apartment, I lost my job and I have _no way _to support a four year old! And besides…I'm moving to California…I've accepted a job there…and I can't take Parker…I'm sorry…but, I can't…" She said, through tears.

"How long have you been planning on moving?" Seeley asked.

"A month…"

"A month?! And you told me _nothing_?! When are you leaving?" He asked angry and upset.

"Tomorrow morning…" She trailed off.

"Tomorrow morning?! Why didn't you tell me?! Damn it, Rebecca! How can you just up and do this?! I'm not even home right now! You just expect me to drop everything and accommodate to you?" Seeley sighed, trying to get control of his anger. "I'm coming home right now. Once you drop him off, that's it. You are not allowed to just come back one day and take him away. You understand that, don't you?"

Rebecca took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I understand that."

"What did you tell Parker?" Seeley asked, biting his lip.

"I told him that he was going to live with his Daddy now…and that, no matter what, I'll always love him." Rebecca said crying fervently now.

Seeley sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I dunno what to say, Rebecca. I'll be home soon. When are you coming?" He asked.

"Whenever you get there, I'll come…" Rebecca said.

"And everything is packed? All of his stuff; toys, clothes, everything?" Seeley asked.

"Yeah, everything…" Rebecca said.

"Fine, I'll call you when I'm home. I gotta go." And with that, Seeley snapped his phone shut.

Temperance had been sitting at the dinning room table, behind the couch where Seeley was sitting. Once he got off the phone, Tempe got up and walked over to him. She sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. She placed her hand on his leg and looked at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. I just—I can't believe that she's doing this…No notice…no nothing…She acts as though he's a meaningless package that she can just drop off…he's not…he's my son…" Seeley said, on the verge of tears. Tempe turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close as the tears fell. She pulled back and placed her hands on his face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"It's gonna be okay, Seeley. _He's _gonna be okay." Tempe said, staring into his eyes.

"Oh God, I hope so…" Seeley said, rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms.

"He will be. I'm not gonna lie, it's going to be tough without his mom for awhile, but he loves you and he loves being with you so it's going to work, okay?" Tempe said, running her hand through his soft, short hair.

"Yeah, I just wish she would've done this earlier…I have no idea what I'm going to do with him tomorrow…Do we have a case or anything important?" Booth questioned.

"Not that I know of, no. Are you gonna stay home?" She asked.

"No, I was just gonna take him with me…That probably won't be appropriate though…" Seeley said, sighing.

"No, you can bring him. Just explain to Cam that you have no other choice." Tempe said.

"I don't really wanna tell Cam about this…" Seeley said.

"Don't. Just tell her that you have to take Parker with you tomorrow until you get a babysitter. You don't even need to mention Rebecca." Tempe said.

"Yeah, okay. Look, I gotta go. Rebecca's bringing Parker over when I get home. I'm sorry that I can't stay. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Seeley said, kissing Tempe on the cheek and standing up. Tempe got up too and walked him to the door. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips tenderly for a few moments. He sighed, making it evident that he wanted to stay. He kissed her forehead and stepped outside.

"Seeley…" He turned back to Temperance and gave her a questioning look.

"It's gonna be okay…" He smiled and gave her a hug.

"I know. Thanks. I'll call you later." He kissed her again and walked down the steps. Noticing that her door was still open, he turned and gave her a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Door, Bones. I'm not leaving until it's closed and locked." Seeley said.

She laughed and flashed her gorgeous smile.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She shut and locked the door. She smiled as she looked through the peek hole and watched him walk away.

At midnight, Temperance's phone woke her with a start. As she looked around, she realized that she was in her living room and not in her bed. The pile of papers on the coffee table reminded her that she was working when she had fallen asleep.

"Brennan." She tried not to sound tired.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up." Booth's melodic tones soothed her startled appearance.

"It's okay. I should be working anyway. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Tempe said, picking up the file in front of her.

"Bones, what did I tell you about staying up all night and working? Honestly, you need sleep, you know?" Booth said teasingly.

"So, how did it go with Rebecca and Parker?" Tempe asked, getting him off the subject of her.

"It went as well as I could hope. I was up talking with Parker for two hours. He finally got so tired that he fell asleep on the couch. I just put in bed…" Seeley said.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how hard this must be. He's a strong kid, he'll be all right. What did you guys talk about?" Tempe asked.

"It took me a long time to convince him that he wasn't the reason for Rebecca's leaving. He kept saying that no one wants him. I kept telling him that I want him, that I have always wanted him. He was so upset…for hours…I just held him and talked to him until he fell asleep. It hurts so much that my son is in so much pain…it's even worse that it's his mother causing the pain. God, I hope he's going to be okay." Seeley sighed.

"He will be, Booth." Tempe said, trying to stifle a yawn. Booth couldn't help but smile at her attempt to stifle the yawn.

"It's late. We gotta get up early. I'll call you in the morning. Now, go to bed Bones, now. No staying up for another hour or so to finish looking at some files, all right?" Booth scorned.

"All right, I'll go to bed." Tempe said, laughing at his humor.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He said.

"Night, Seeley."

Booth walked over to Parkers' room and checked in on him. He was sleeping soundly, just as Seeley had left him.

"I love you, Bud." He whispered from the door. He quietly shut the door and walked into his room.

Tempe smacked the snooze button on her alarm clock when she awoke to the loud noise of beeping. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling when the alarm went off again. She groaned in frustration and shut it off. She got out of bed and walked over to the shower. As she turned it on, she heard her phone ringing from her bedside table.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi."

"I don't think I can come to work today…" Booth trailed off.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't wanna wake Parker. He was up a lot last night. Too late for him. I can't wake him." Seeley said.

"Don't wake him. Just take him to work with you and he can sleep on the couch in my office." Tempe said.

"Really? That's okay?" He asked.

"Of course. I don't mind at all." She said, getting ready to get in the shower.

"All right, thanks. I'll see you soon." Seeley said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

As Tempe walked into the Jeffersonian, she was bombarded by Angela about her and Booth.

"Ange! Stop! We'll talk about this later, okay? Just don't mention anything around Booth because he's had a rough night." Tempe said as Booth walked in, carrying his sleeping four year old son in his arms. Since no one was around but Angela, Tempe placed her hand on his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, trying not to wake Parker.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Seeley said, walking with Tempe and Ange toward the lab.

"Seeley! I need to talk to you!" Cam yelled from inside her office.

"She's gonna be pissed about Parker." Seeley said.

"Yeah, probably, but oh well, he's your son. He's more important than Cam's opinions. Here, I'll take him so you can go and talk to Cam." Tempe said.

"You sure?" Seeley asked her.

"Yes, Booth. I can take care of a sleeping child for 10 minutes." Tempe said, holding her arms out for Parker.

"I didn't mean…" Seeley tried.

"I know." Tempe said.

He handed Parker over to Tempe gently so as not to disturb his sleep.

"I got him, go." Tempe said as she wrapped her arms around the small child and began walking toward her office to lay him down.

Seeley walked around the stage and to Cam's office where he found her sitting behind her desk staring intently at him.

"What is your son doing here?" She asked.

"He had no where else to go…" Seeley said.

"Why isn't he with his mother? You never have him on weekdays." Cam said.

"Look, I couldn't find a babysitter for him. He's not going to be any trouble. He's really tired, so he's just going to sleep in Tempe's office for now. We don't really have anything going on today as it is…I'll just stay Bones' office and help her with some files and such. You won't even know he's here." Seeley said.

"You didn't answer my question as to why he's with you and not with his mother." Cam said coldly.

"Yeah, well, maybe there's a reason that I dodged the question, Cam." Booth said.

"Yeah, well, maybe there's a reason that I asked you again, Seeley." Cam said.

"It's none of your business. It's not evident to you or anyone else, so you don't need to know. All you need to here is that Parker is _not _going to be a problem and you won't even know he is here." Booth said.

Cam shook her head. "Does Dr. Brennan know the reason for Parkers' presence?"

"Why does that matter?" Booth asked.

"Because if I don't need to know, then neither does Dr. Brennan." Cam said.

"I'll decide who _needs _to know why my son is with me and not his mom right now." Booth said, testily.

"Fine, but if he causes any problems what-so-ever, you _will _have me to answer to." Cam said with authority.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Seeley said, walking out the door. He turned the corner and headed to Brennan's office. He knocked lightly at her closed door. She waved for him to come in.

"I shut it so the noise of the lab won't disturb Parker." She whispered as he opened the door and walked over to the seat across from Brennan.

"Thanks Tempe." Booth said, indicating to Parker.

"No problem. So, what did Cam say?" She asked determined to keep her voice low.

"Oh, nothing much, just trying to pry out why Parker is with me and not Rebecca."

"Did you tell her why?"

"Hell no. The only person that I need to know right now is you." Booth said.

Tempe smiled. "And did you tell her that?"

"No, I just told her that she doesn't need to know and that she won't even know Parker's here." Booth said, glancing over at his son sleeping on his stomach. He smiled at his small back rising and falling to accommodate his breathing. Tempe saw the flash of worry in his eyes and reached out to hold his hand that was resting on the desk.

"He _will _be okay." She assured yet again.

"Yeah, I know." He said, smiling at her.

"Okay, so I have to do some work here…" Tempe said, trailing off.

"Yeah, I talked it over with Cam; I'll just help you with whatever you need help with in the office today. If that's all right with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Here." She handed him a file of a 12 year old girl whose bones were found in Lake Havasu. He glanced over at Parker yet again and got to work on the file.

_He'll be okay…Tempe says he's going to be okay. He's going to be okay…_

I hoped you liked it! Please review! Thank you again!


	4. The Artist

Author's note: So, I am fully annoyed with fanfiction right now…It hasn't let me upload anything! And I just started receiving story alerts…I haven't a clue what's going on, but I really hope that it works soon so I can upload the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! And thank you to those that are anonymous because I cannot thank you personally! Thank you to all again!!! I hope you like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or its characters…unfortunately…

"Daddy?"

Parker Booth awoke suddenly and glanced around at his unfamiliar surroundings. Seeley Booth got up from his spot across from Temperance Brennan and walked over to his son.

"Hey, Bud, it's okay. I'm here. You can go back to sleep." Booth sat on the edge of the couch.

"Where are we?" Parker asked, turning around to take in the rest of the room. "Dr. Tempe!" Parker shrieked and jumped off the couch, kicking the blanket off in the process. Brennan put the file that she was working on down and let the little boy leap into her outstretched arms.

"Morning, Parker." Tempe said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"Morning!" He said excitedly. "Are we at your work??"

"Yep. This is Tempe's office." Booth said, resuming his place across from Bones.

"Cool! You have a couch in your office!!" He realized. Tempe and Booth laughed and reached for the files they had abandoned on the little boys awakening.

"Daddy, I have to go potty." Parker said. "That's why I woke up."

"Okay, Bud, we'll go to the bathroom." Tempe lifted Parker off her lap and set him on the floor. Seeley walked over to him and knelt down to his level for a talk.

"Okay, Parker, this is where Daddy and Dr. Tempe work, all right? So that means you need to be very good and do what we tell you, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Parker said, looking directly at him.

"Cuz you don't wanna get Daddy or Dr. Tempe in trouble, right?" Parker shook his head rapidly.

"Okay, good. Now do I need to carry you or will you be good enough to walk?" Seeley asked.

Parker pursed his lips together and looked to the side, a look of pretend innocence on his face. "Ummmmmmm." Seeley laughed, knowing full well that his son will be far too anxious to walk, even while holding Booth's hand.

"That's what I thought." He laughed and easily lifted his son into his arms. "We'll be right back." Seeley said to Temperance. She laughed and watched him walk out.

"Hey, you wanna go out to lunch?" Seeley asked.

"Ummm." Tempe glanced at her watch and then down at the hungry child sitting in her lap. "Yeah, sure."

Tempe picked Parker up and he wrapped both his arms and legs around her. Seeley grabbed their coats and held the office door open for them.

"Hey, Parker, do you wanna meet the team?"

"The Team?" Parker asked, curiosity and confusion overriding all other emotions.

"Yeah, the people that Daddy and I work with." Tempe said, stopping in front of the steps to the stage. Booth looked at her curiously, wondering what she was waiting for.

"Your card, Booth." Tempe said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Booth said as he reached down and swiped the card from his pocket. Parker giggled at the dumbstruck look on Tempe's face.

"Daddy forgot!" Parker laughed out loud.

"Thanks Bud." Seeley said walking behind Tempe and looking at his four year olds face as it poked out over Tempe's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Daddy!" Seeley laughed and stepped up onto the stage.

Up on the stage, Angela was sitting in a chair, sketching, while Zack and Hodgens poured over a few bones laid out on the exam table.

"Jack, Angela, Zack, this is Parker." Tempe said, pointing to each in turn.

"Hi!" Parker said happily.

"Hi…" They said in unison. Angela rolled her eyes at the hesitation of her boyfriend and Zack. She got up and walked over to Tempe, Parker, and Booth.

"Hi Parker, I'm Angela." She said, smiling widely.

"Hi Angela. Can I ask you something?" Parker said.

"Sure sweetie, what?" Ange said.

"What do you do if Dr. Tempe looks at the bones and Daddy finds the people?"

Angela laughed. "Well, I find out who the people are by sketching them out for your Daddy to find." Ange said, trying to make her job as simplistic as possible.

"Really? What's 'sketting'?" Parker asked, trying to remember the unfamiliar word spoken by Angela.

"Sketching? Sketching is drawing. Here." She walked back over to her vacant seat and picked up her sketch pad.

"Wow!" Parker gasped, amazed by her talents. "They're pretty! I like 'dwawing'." Parker said.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you could draw something for me today?" Ange said. "And I'll draw something for you."

"Really? Can I 'dwaw' with you?" Parker asked.

"Sure, I don't exactly have much to do today, so you can if it's okay with your Daddy." Ange said, glancing at Booth.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Yay!" Parker squealed.

There was a small bang from Cam's office; as though she slammed a book down on her desk. Tempe, Booth, and Ange exchanged glances.

"You should go." Angela said, lightly pushing Tempe and Booth forward.

"Seeley!!" Cam screamed. The clicking of her malicious heels angrily hit the floor.

"Um, now!" Angela said as Booth and Tempe walked down the stairs.

"Bye Angela!" Parker yelled.

Booth and Tempe were out of sight as Cam walked up the stairs.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking around.

"Who?" Hodgen's asked, feigning innocence.

"You know full well who! Where? Dr. Brennan's office?"

"Oh, you're looking for Booth? No, he's not here. He and Bren left." Ange said, playing along.

Cam glared at Angela and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Dr. Soroyan, he's just a little boy. You can't expect him to not get excited." Angela reasoned.

"I told him that if there was any noise, he would have to answer to me!" She yelled.

All three looked down and stayed quiet as she stalked off. All three glanced at each other and Jack and Angela burst out laughing.

"I don't understand why you're laughing…" Zack said.

Jack and Angela laughed even harder.

"I can't believe her!" Tempe said, walking down the hall of the Jeffersonian, still holding the excited Parker.

"Neither can I. Oh well, we've spent enough time worrying about Cam. Hey, Bud, why don't you walk and give Bones a break, huh?" Booth said.

"But I don't wanna! I like Dr. Tempe!" Parker exclaimed.

"That may be so, but she's been holding you for awhile." Booth said.

"No, Booth, its okay we're almost to the car." Tempe said.

"All right, then." Booth laughed.

When they reached Booth's black SUV, he unlocked the doors and opened the backseat where Tempe set Parker down in his seat. She stepped back so Booth could strap him into his booster seat. He then opened the passenger door for Tempe and closed it behind her. He got in the front seat and they pulled out of the underground parking lot.

"What's a Cam?" Parker asked the silent car as they drove down the street.

Both Tempe and Booth laughed at Parker's use of 'What' as opposed to 'Who'.

"She's my boss." Tempe said.

"Oh…was she at your work?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, Bud, she was in her office." Booth said.

"Am I gonna meet her?" Parker looked up from his hand that he had been examining.

"No, Kid." Booth said, still driving.

"Why not?" Parker looked up curiously.

"Because she's a—Brennan broke off when Seeley placed his hand on her arm and held her tongue. "She's not a very nice lady."

"How come?" Parker asked.

"I dunno, Bud." Booth said, pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant.

Booth parked and searched around the car for something while Brennan got out and opened the back seat. She unbuckled Parker and picked him up. She set him on the passengers' seat facing her and looked at Booth.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"My cell phone; I just had it." He said, getting frustrated.

Brennan glanced around and spotted it on the floor on the passengers' side.

"Sweetie." Bren said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He said, still looking for the phone.

"Seeley." She said.

"I'm listening, hon." Booth said, still looking everywhere except at Temperance.

"Booth!" She said, frustrated.

"What, Bones?" He said, finally looking up.

He looked down at the phone in her hand.

"Why didn't you just say that you found it?" He asked, taking it from her.

"Why didn't you just look up?" She asked, picking up Parker and shutting the door.

"Never mind." Booth said, walking behind her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked across the lot and into the restaurant. They sat down in a booth in the corner. Seeley picked up a booster seat and handed it to Temperance because Parker preferred to sit by her. After an hour or so of talking, eating, and several fry fights later, they headed back to the Jeffersonian.

"Parker! I am not even joking, if you throw another fry at me while I'm driving, I will throw your food away!" Booth yelled as another fry hit him in the back of the head. Parker put on a pouting face and closed the Styrofoam lid of the container of fries.

"Aw, don't be so hard on him, Seeley. You started this at the restaurant." Tempe said at the sight of those big eyes filling with tears.

Seeley sighed and glanced back at his four year old son. "Daddy's sorry, Parker. But, you should know not to disturb anyone who's driving unless it's an emergency and you should never throw things at the driver, okay?" Booth said.

Parker looked up and wiped his eyes. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Bud; you didn't know." Booth said, as they pulled into a parking spot in the underground parking lot of the Jeffersonian.

As they entered the building and got closer to the clearing, Parker was switched from Tempe's to Booth's arms in an attempt to flee the malicious Cam.

"Okay, walk _really _fast to my office." Tempe said into Booth's ear. "All right, go!"

Booth took off running to Tempe's office. She crouched down and stifled a loud laugh as she realized that she needed to go to the bathroom. Once she was sure that Parker and Booth were safe in her office, she made her way to the bathroom. As she opened the door, she was surprised to run into Angela.

"Oh! Hey, sweetie, you're back." She said, drying off her hands.

"Yeah and I just realized that I have to pee really badly." Tempe said, heading toward a stall.

"Thanks for that, Bren." Ange said, laughing. "Hey, bring Parker over to my office when you're done in here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Tempe said through the closed door.

As Tempe turned the corner toward her office, she saw Cam talking to one of the lab scientists; her back facing Tempe. Her eyes widened and she quickened her pace toward her office.

"Don't go in the hall." Tempe said.

"She out there?" Booth asked, laughing at the disgusted look on Temperance's face.

"Hey, Ange wants me to bring Parker to her." Tempe said with questioning eyes.

"Umm, that's fine." He said to Tempe and then looked at the bouncing child at the mention of going to draw with Angela. "Parker, you have to be _very _good for Angela; treat her just how you would treat me or Tempe, all right?"

"Yes Daddy!" Parker said, running toward Tempe. She lifted him easily and walked out the door.

"I have brought you a gift." Tempe said to the smiling Angela.

"Oooo yay!" She laughed, standing up and walking over to them.

"Okay, Parker, remember what your Daddy said." Tempe said, turning to leave.

"Bren. Here." Ange came toward her, holding a sketch.

"What's this?" Tempe took it from her and gasped. "Ange…w-what?"

"Do you remember that?" She asked.

"You—you were there?" Tempe asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I saw you two. Just sitting there…I thought it was an amazing moment." Ange said, smiling at the memory.

"It was…" Tempe said, remembering Booth's concerned touch and his refusal to let her go.

"I told myself, after I drew it, that I would give it to you guys when you _finally _admit your feelings for each other…and now that you have…here." Angela said, indicating to the sketch in Tempe's hands. Tempe wrapped her arms around Angela and gave her a very loving hug.

"Thanks Ange."

"No problem, Sweetie."

"Hey, look what Angela gave me." Tempe said, handing him the sketch.

Booth looked down and his mouth dropped in awe.

The drawing was of the two of them. It was the day Tempe had learned of her parents' lies and her mothers' murder. Booth had been looking everywhere for her for hours and he had finally remembered her saying something about a lake just outside the city. He found her sitting on a rock, gazing into the depths of the dark water. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he knew she wasn't really looking at the water. He had gone over to her and without hesitation, took her in his arms and held her for hours while she cried. After awhile, they just sat on the rock, Booth with his arm around Tempe and Tempe with her head on his shoulder, watching the sunset over the blackness of the dark water. Amazingly, the picture consisted of everything from that moment.

"Wow…Angela is way too talented to be allowed." Booth said, his gaze never faltering from the portrait.

"I assume you mean that she's so talented that you're amazed?" Brennan asked, sitting on the arm of the couch, closest to Seeley.

"Never mind, Bones." Seeley said, placing the sketch on the table and pulling his girlfriend off the arm of the couch and onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tempe picked up the sketch.

"Can I keep it?" She asked, staring at the intricate images of her and Seeley.

"Why are you asking? Of course you can." Seeley said, tucking his head in between her neck and shoulder.

"I dunno…" Tempe said, enjoying being so close to him. Seeley laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Tempe rolled her eyes and sighed as Booth shut his eyes in frustration and removed his hands from around Brennan's waist so she could stand.

"When are you _not _interrupting something, Camille?" Seeley said, standing up as well.

"Where's _the child_, Seeley?" Cam said an edge in her voice.

"Well, he's not here, as you can see." Seeley said hatred evident in his tone.

"Well, where is it?" She said again.

"Funny, he said the same about you…" Tempe said under her breath.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"Funny, he said the same about you!" Tempe said, very slowly and clearly.

"What does that even mean?" Cam asked, annoyed.

Seeley grasped her hand to prevent her from retorting.

"One, he's a human being; that's right, _he_ and two, it's not your business where he is, he's not bothering you." He said, still grasping onto Temperance's hand.

"Well, if he's running around the Jeffersonian and breaks something, _I _am responsible." Cam said, not trying to hide her opinion of children.

"Yeah, well, he's not." Booth said, squeezing Tempe's hand harder to keep her from getting fired.

"Fine, make sure he's not and make sure he's quiet. It's terribly hard to concentrate with that loud and annoyingly shrill voice in the background." She said, walking out.

Booth had to hold her back as Brennan lunged toward Cam's retreating back. He held her tight against him and whispered calming words into her ear. Once she settled down, he let her go and they sat back down on the couch.

"What a bitch." Tempe said, fuming.

Booth held back the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe she had the nerve to call Parker annoying! Who can call that adorable child annoying?!" Tempe said, clearly annoyed herself.

Booth wrapped his arms around her pulled her down into a lying position with him. Tempe ceased in her rant about Cam and basked in everything that was Seeley Booth. Eventually, without their knowledge, they drifted off to sleep.

"How you doing over there, Parker?" Angela asked, setting her finished drawing of Parker on the table in front of her.

"Good, I'm almost done…I think…I just—can't find what's missin'…" Parker drifted off, gazing at his drawing with contemplative eyes. Angela got up and walked over to the window where he had taken his place after Tempe dropped him off hours before. She stopped short, knowing to ask if she could see before looking. She always hated it when people looked over her shoulder without asking. _Artist Courtesy_.

"May I see, Parker?" She asked, careful not to peek before he was ready.

"Yeah, maybe you can help to see what's missin'" Parker said, handing it to Angela.

She gasped and her mouth dropped in awe. "I—you—wow…" She tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. Parker looked up at her curiously, wondering why she was acting so strangely.

"Are you okay, Angela?" Parker asked, touching her lightly on the arm.

"You might wanna try darkening in the sides of the buildings; to represent the sunset." Angela said, indicating the real picture outside and then the glorious sketch in front of her. Parker glanced down, seemingly contemplating her suggestion.

"Wow, you're right." He said, shading in a few of the shadowed buildings. Parker looked up, smiling at Angela. She saw traces of that famous Seeley Booth grin and that persistent passion in his eyes.

"Hey, it's getting late, are you finished?" Angela asked. Parker looked down at his sketch and nodded. He flipped back a page and Angela was astonished to see another sketch, similar to the last but at a different time and with a different view. Parker bit his lip and gazed at that one too. Seemingly satisfied, he flipped the page back yet again and Angela's jaw dropped again for the umpteenth time that night. He had sketched three amazing and beautiful portraits of the view of Angela's office window; all at different times, with different views. Parker scratched his sandy-blonde head of curly locks and looked up at Angela, nodding. _This child is an artistic genius…_Angela thought, shaking her head.

"Okay, sweetie lets go bring you back to your Daddy and Dr. Tempe." Ange said, pulling out of her reverie.

"But, wait, don't I get to see your 'sketch'?" He pronounced 'sketch' very slowly, still testing out the new word for his favorite pass time. Angela smiled and walked over to her drawing of the quiet and adorable child sitting at the window and gazing at D.C.

"Yeah, of course." She handed him the drawing and he let out an excited squeal.

"Woooooooow! It's me!" Parker exclaimed. "It looks just like pictures…but 'betta'."

"Well, thank you. Here." Ange walked over to him and took the pad. She carefully tore the sketch out and handed it to Parker. "It's yours; as promised."

"Thank you." Parker hugged Angela and hopped off the desk underneath the window.

They both walked out and made their way to Tempe's office. Angela laughed at the sight of the sleeping couple. Booth opened his eyes at the sound. He yawned at sat up at the sight of Angela and Parker looking over them. Tempe's eyes flickered open when she felt Booth move behind her.

"Oh no, we fell asleep." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah huh, ya did." Parker said, flashing the infamous Seeley Booth grin.

"What time is it?" Seeley asked.

"Time for the three of you to go home and time for me to go out with my boyfriend!" Angela exclaimed. "I just thought I would bring back your incredibly artistically talented child."

Booth looked at her oddly and shook his head. In response Angela handed over the three sketches that Parker had completed in the four hours spent in her office.

"Who did these?" Tempe asked, knowing that they were far too advanced for a four year old and not even near advanced to be Angela.

"Parker."

"What?" Booth and Tempe replied in unison.

"I did them. I always 'dwaw'." Parker said, acting as though every four year old drew like him.

"How come you never showed me one of your drawings before?" Seeley asked.

"I dunno, I 'fowgot' ta." Parker shrugged.

"Did you ever show your mom these?" Booth asked.

"No, she was always busy…" Parker looked away at the mention of his mother.

"What about the daycare center? Did you show them there?" Seeley asked, completely surprised that he didn't know his son was an incredible artist.

"No, we're not allowed to 'dwaw' there…We're only allowed to color…I don't like coloring…" Parker pouted. "That's why I don't like it there; we don't get to 'dwaw'"

All three adults laughed and each shook their heads.

"We'll find you a new daycare center then." Seeley decided.

"Really?!" Parker's face lit up.

"Yeah. Hey, it's late. We should get you home." Seeley said, standing up. "Thanks Angela."

"Nope, thank you. I had fun. You have a great little boy here." Angela said, turning to Parker. "Your sketches are beautiful. Maybe I can show you some drawing techniques later, 'kay?"

Parker grinned happily and nodded. "Which one do you want, Angela?" He indicated to his small sketch pad Ange gave him. She picked the very last one he drew and kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta go. Jack is probably looking for me. Bye Brenn, Booth, Parker."

Although his happiness never faltered, both Brennan and Booth knew Parker was exhausted. They quickly gathered their things and walked down the corridor, Booth holding the now sleeping Parker. Tempe and Booth stopped in the parking lot and shared a quick goodbye kiss.

"I'll call you later." Booth whispered.

"Okay." Tempe said, giving him a hug and another quick kiss.

"Oh, and thanks for today; helping with Parker." Booth said.

"No problem; it was fun." She said, smiling.

"I'll call you soon."

They got into their cars and drove in their separate directions.

Okay, so I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long! I'll try to have the next one up sooner! Please review! I love it! Thanks.

-Lisa


	5. Authors Note

Hey fans!!! I'm sooo very sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in months, but I haven't any access to the internet at my house, therefore my stories go untold till then…I promise that I will update AS SOON as I get the internet back at my apartment!!! Thanks to all those that have reviewed while I have been away and I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting!!! Thanks

-Lisa


	6. What Should Wii Do?

_Authors note: __Okay, so I've moved this story along a bit. Parker is now six instead of four. Brennan and Booth have been together for a year. Sorry that I've taken so long to update! I hope you like it! _

Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the plot._

_--_

"Brennan." 

Temperance awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. 

"Dr. Tempe!"

Despite her evident tired state, she smiled at the sound of Parker's adorable, yet high pitched voice.

"Hi, Parker."

"Whatcha doin'?" 

"Well, Parker, I _was_ sleeping." Tempe said, laughing at his casual form of conversation. 

"Ohhhhhhh sorry! Daddy said that I should call you because he is sleeping and he doesn't want me to jump on his bed anymore." Parker said, talking very fast. 

Temperance sat up in her bed and sighed rather loudly. 

"Did Daddy give you the phone number?" Tempe asked. 

"Oh, no, he dialed for me and then he gave me the phone." Parker said happily. 

Temperance wore a look of disbelief at Booth's behavior. 

"Hey, Sweetie, will you go and jump on Daddy's bed some more? I need to talk to him." Tempe said sweetly. 

"You're letting me jump on his bed??" Parker asked excitedly. 

"Yes, I'm letting you jump on his bed." Tempe said. 

Parker whooped in excitement and ran toward Booth's bedroom. Tempe heard the squeaking of the mattress as it took on Parker's weight. She then heard the squeal of delight as he jumped up and down on Booth's bed. She laughed when she heard a deep voice cry out in annoyance. 

"Parker! I told you to bug Bones, not me!" Seeley's muffled voice reached her ears. 

"I know and I was talking to her and I told her what you told me and that you dialed the number and she gave me permission to jump on your bed to wake you up because she said that she needed to talk to you!" Parker said very fast. 

Booth laughed and reached out for the phone.

"Nice little trick there, Bones." He said to her. 

"Well, I had to get you back some how. Its 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning, I'm home alone, and yet I'm not sleeping…I wonder whose fault that is…" Tempe said in mock thought. 

"Well, its seven here as well and I'm not sleeping either. I wonder whose fault that is…" Seeley said. 

"Gee, I dunno…maybe you should talk to Parker about that." She said. 

Booth got out of bed and followed the eager child into the kitchen. 

"He's six, Bones; he's never asleep after seven." Booth said, scratching his head and pulling down the cereal Parker was pointing at. 

"Well, I didn't sleep over last night, so I should still be sleeping." Tempe said, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. 

"Well, you're dating a guy with a six year old." Booth said, shrugging. "That happens." 

Tempe started laughing and filled the coffee pot, picturing the charm smile on his face. 

"Great, I'll look forward to that later." 

"Well, you should." 

They both laughed. In the background, Tempe could here Parker asking Seeley if she were coming over. 

"Its 7 o'clock, Bud, give her some time." Booth whispered, trying to cover the phone. 

Tempe rolled her eyes and filled her coffee mug. Balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear, she grabbed the remote off the coffee table and switched on the TV. She sat down on the couch and cursed as the phone slipped from her ear and crashed to the ground. 

"Tempe! Sweetie, are you okay?" Booth asked. 

She snatched the phone off the ground and put it to her ear, laughing at her clumsiness. 

"Booth! Calm down! I'm fine, I just dropped the phone." She said. 

"I know, I was just asking…" He said relief evident in his voice. 

"You know, you worry too much." She began flipping through the channels, sipping her coffee.

"Well, with a girlfriend like you, who wouldn't?" He said. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She said with attitude clear in her voice. 

"Nothing, Bones, absolutely nothing." Booth said, picking up Parker in one arm and sitting him at the kitchen table. He set the bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of him and made his way to the kitchen to make some food for himself. 

"Daddy! Tell Dr. Tempe to come over!" Parker demanded. 

"Parker, what did I tell you about that tone of voice?" Seeley asked. 

"Not to use it with my elders." Parker said. 

"Because…?" Seeley pressed on. 

"Because it's disrespectful and I'm sorry." 

"That's okay and if you rephrase that command into a question, I might be able to make it happen." He winked at him and Parker laughed. 

"Okay, Daddy. Will you _please _ask Tempe to come over?" He asked, putting an enormous emphasis on the word 'please'. 

"Hey, Bones, what're you doin'?" Seeley asked. 

"Watching TV…" She said, knowing what he was going to ask already having heard Parker. 

"Well, if you're not _too _busy, Parker would really like to see you in the next hour...or so…" Seeley said. 

"Oh, so only Parker wants me to come over?" Tempe asked. 

"Well, I could do without…but, I wouldn't _mind _seeing you." 

Tempe huffed in disbelief. 

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. You know I'm really begging you to come over…" 

"Well, you should." Seeley huffed and Tempe laughed. "I'll be there in an hour…" 

"You better be!" He joked. 

"I will!" She continued with the game. 

"Okay then!" 

"All right!" 

"Fine! I'll see you soon, gorgeous." Seeley said. 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Tempe put her phone down, along with her coffee and shut off the TV. She yawned and stretched, then slowly made her way towards the bathroom. After a leisurely shower, she dressed and found herself quickly driving to Seeley's. _How pathetic, I'm already in a rush to see him after no more than ten hours apart. _She laughed in spite of herself. 

"Dr. Tempe!" 

As she unlocked the front door, she was greeted with an enthusiastic cry from Parker. With a "Hi, Sweetie", she bent down and gave him a kiss a top his mass of blonde curls. He beamed and followed her down the hall. 

"Hey, Love. Good Morning." Booth greeted her. 

"Good Morning to you too. What are you so happy about?" She asked as Booth took her into his arms and kissed her. 

"Just seeing your beautiful face makes me happy." Booth said, smiling. 

She backed away slightly and gave him a look of suspicion as well as realization. 

"All right, what do you want?" 

"What? I can't just be happy to see my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"No, not when you're this nice. Now what do you want?" She asked. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"All right, fine. Cullen called me a few minutes ago and he needs me to follow up on an interrogation." 

"Why can't someone else do it? It's Saturday morning, why does he have to ruin y our day of all people?" She asked. 

"Remember that case I took a few months ago? When I went to New York for three days?" She nodded her head and shrugged. "Well, this girl is a prime witness, but she won't talk. Cullen needs me to break her." 

"I know that case was important…wait, what are you asking me?" 

"Well, Cullen really needs me there immediately and I can't exactly take Parker with me…I can't just call the babysitter with a half hour notice." 

She interrupted him. "Wait, what? Booth! I-I can't" He cut her off. 

"Oh come on, Temperance. You're around Parker all the time and you're great with him." 

"That's only when you're here too! You know that I'm not great with children as it is, but by myself? I worry for his safety." She said only half-jokingly. 

"Don't pull that, Bones. I trust you with Parker and that should be enough. I've seen you with him. Just pretend I'm there, if that helps. He loves being with you and I know you do too. I will be back before dinner, I promise. Please?" 

She gave him a look of defeat and he hugged her gratefully. 

"Thank you, Honey." He kissed her on the cheek and she followed him into the living room where Parker sat in front of the TV, playing with a Harry Potter figure.

"Hey, Bub, come here." Booth said. 

Parker looked up and smiled. Dropping his action figure, he ran over to Seeley and skidded to a halt directly in front of him. 

"I gotta go to work for awhile, all right? Bones is gonna stay here with you and I'll be back soon." Booth said. Parker nodded and flashed his Booth charm smile. 

"You gonna be okay?" 

"Of course, Daddy." 

"Oh, I know you will be, bud. I was talking to Brennan." Seeley said, glancing over at Tempe standing in the living room doorway. She nodded and sighed.

"Good!" Booth said, standing from his kneeled position and ruffling the little boy's hair. 

He walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

"You're gonna be fine. Don't worry. Parker loves you." He gave her a soft peck on the cheek and headed towards the door, keys in hand.

"All right, Parks. I'm leaving." He said, as he reached the door. 

Parker leapt out of his child sized armchair and jumped into his father's outstretched arms. 

"Be good, all right?" Parker nodded enthusiastically. Seeley laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Daddy."

Booth put him down and tapped him on the behind as he ran back into the living room. Brennan walked over to lock the door behind him. 

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to get someone else over here? I could call Angela. You know she's great with children."

Booth sighed and placed his hands on her arms. 

"I _completely_ trust you with Parker and I know that he does too, but if you _really_ feel the need to have someone else here, then call Angela. It's your decision, but I really truly think you can do this without a problem." 

He smiled and kissed her again.

"I really gotta go." 

He kissed her on the cheek and left without another word. She locked the door behind him and headed down the hall. Parker glanced up as she entered and flashed his Booth charm smile. 

"Wanna play a game?" He asked excitedly. 

"Uh, sure…" She said a little hesitantly. 

"Have you ever heard of Wii?" He asked, getting up from his chair and turning on the game system.

She shook her head and sat down next to his little armchair. 

"Yeah, I figured you probably didn't…This is called a game system." Parker said, pointing to the white and slender object sitting vertically against the TV. 

"And these," He held up two handheld objects with straps hanging from the bottoms out in front of him. "are the remote controls."

He handed her one of the controls and she watched as he slipped his small hand into the strap and tighten it against his wrist. She mimicked him and held the smooth control in her hand. 

"What you have to do is point it towards the sensor on top of the TV." He explained. "See how the hand comes up when I point it over there?" 

She nodded and did the same. 

"Fascinating…" She said, resisting the urge to explain the sensory techniques that such an object would require to work in such a way.

"What game do you wanna play?" Parker asked, indicating the different sports games it had. 

"Ummm, I dunno. What game are you good at?" She asked him. 

"I'm really good at Tennis." He said happily. 

"Okay, lets play that then." 

"Okay! All right, this is what you do. Make sure you have a lot of space so you don't hit anything…or anyone…" He said as an afterthought. 

"Why do I need space? I always thought games required no physical movement whatsoever?" She asked, confused. 

"Not this game. You have to actually swing to hit the ball." Parker said, demonstrating as he spoke.

As they began the game, it was easy to tell that Parker was much more experienced than she was. Although, Brennan caught on incredibly quickly. It wasn't long before their team was winning against every opponent. Both were screaming in delight as Parker backhanded the ball onto the line to win the game. They hugged and danced around the living room in excitement, laughing uncontrollably along the way. 

"We beat everybody!!" Parker yelled. 

"Wow!!" Brennan said, her excitement level just as high as Parkers. 

"You wanna play another game? There's baseball and bowling and boxing too!" 

"How about bowling?" She asked. 

Parker's face lit up as he pointed the control toward the TV and pressed bowling. Parker bowled first and Tempe was amazed when he got a strike. 

"Wow, Parks, you're good at this." 

"Eh, it's not really hard. Your turn!" 

Tempe swung her arm forward and was disappointed to see the virtual ball fly behind her. She looked confused and glanced at Parker. 

"You gotta let go of B for the ball to go forward." He said, demonstrating again. 

She nodded and tried again, doing as she was instructed. She smiled as the ball rolled toward the pins, knocking most of them over. 

"Good job! See? It's easy!" 

They continued the game and more often than not found themselves running around the living room in undeniable glee. Brennan laughed openly as Parker attempted to break dance on the carpeted floor. Both were laughing and enjoying the game so much that they never heard Booth enter the room, carrying a bag from In N Out. He stood in the hallway and watched as his son and girlfriend danced and shouted together. He smiled as he watched and laughed openly as Tempe got her first strike and leaped into the air excitedly. It was this laugh that finally took their attention from the game and to the man laughing in the hallway. Parker laughed as well and ran toward his father. Tempe blushed and removed the control from around her wrist. 

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, tentatively. 

"Long enough." He said, flashing his charm smile and pulling the bag out of Parkers' reach.

"Go put your game away and wash your hands first." He said to his son. 

"Okay!" He exclaimed. 

Booth placed the food on the dining table and turned toward Tempe as Parker left the room to wash his hands. 

"Well, it looks like you two had fun." He said, kissing her. 

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, deciding to forget her embarrassment. 

"We did, actually. We had lots of fun." 

"Yeah, we did!!" Parker said, rushing into the room and sitting at the table. 

"Well, I'm glad." Seeley said, pulling the food out of the bag.

"You shoulda seen us, Daddy! We beat all the virtual teams in tennis!" 

Seeley chuckled as he pulled out a burger and handed it to Parker. 

"Did you now? Wow!" He said, glancing at Tempe. She smiled as he winked at her.

"I bet I can take you both on _easily._" Seeley taunted. 

Parker laughed and Temperance snorted. 

"Yeah right, Daddy! Me and Tempe would _totally _beat you!" Parker said, shooting a look at Brennan that said _Isn't that right, Tempe?_

"Oh yeah, Booth. Don't for one second think that you can beat _us_!" She said with a considerable amount of attitude. 

"Oh wow, is that a challenge?" Booth asked, putting his burger down. 

"Uh, I thought that was pretty clear…" Tempe said. 

"Oh, you're on." Booth said, getting up and walking into the living room. 

Parker glanced up at Tempe before jumping out of his seat and following his father. Once he noticed the absence of his partner, he ran back into the dinning room and dragged her into the living room with him. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of Seeley Booth leaning against the desk, twirling a Wii remote. He gave her a look of complete and utter seriousness before tossing the remote to her. She caught it, evident laughter still in her eyes. Parker picked up his and the competition began. 

--

Three hours and many games later, an exhausted Parker lay on the couch, remote still tightened around his tiny wrist. Tempe sat on the floor with her back against the couch, sweating from both the games and the obnoxious victory dance that she and Parker participated in after beating Seeley. Booth stood in front of the TV, smiling as he put away the game that occupied way too much of one night. He glanced at his opponents and nearly laughed out loud at the sight. He quietly made his way over to his son and slipped the remote off his wrist. After placing it on the table, he lifted his son into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He gently changed Parker into his pajamas and placed him under his Superman blanket. He pressed at kiss to his temple and walked out, leaving the door cracked behind him. As he entered the living room, he found his girlfriend in the same position as he left her. He smiled and sat on the couch, his knee brushing against her head.

"Bones, you awake?" He asked, stroking her head. 

"I'm not a dog, Booth." She said, indicating the 'petting', but not having the strength to swat his hand away. 

He laughed and dropped at kiss atop her auburn hair. 

"I know. Come on, lets go to bed. It's late." He said, placing his hands underneath her arms and lifting her rather easily.

She stood without complaint, letting him guide her through the house and to his bedroom. She leaned against him, only now realizing the strength and energy it took to entertain a small child all day. He handed her the t-shirt of his she wore at night as he stripped down to his boxers. She pulled the shirt over her head and crawled into his bed, wearing nothing but a bra and panties underneath. He slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist as he went. She sighed and immediately settled within his embrace. 

"You were amazing with Parker today. I told ya you could do it. You're much better with kids than you think you are." He whispered into her ear. 

"Mmmm…" She moaned, not managing to get a word out. 

"Thank you." He mumbled softly. 

"Mmmhmm." She groaned. 

He smiled as the woman he loved fell asleep in his arms. 

--

Sorry it took so freaking long to update! I seriously hope I still have a _some_ fans left! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
